


【原创】【SP】宿舍生活

by morangu



Category: Spanking - Fandom, 原创 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morangu/pseuds/morangu
Summary: sp预警！三主一被，不喜勿入！人设----顾白：一个宅男，但是会运动，身材还蛮不错，一无是处的小白。褚旭：霸道总裁，家里有矿，如果不好好学习就不得不回去继承家产。魏瀛舟：看着暖男，实际上背地里切开黑。桑子瑜：高冷学霸男神。
Kudos: 51





	【原创】【SP】宿舍生活

\--------------

顾白其人，普普通通大二学生一个，所在学校是一所平平无奇的院校，和985、211没有什么关系，他是住校生，四人间宿舍，拥有三个不平常的舍友。

顾白是这个宿舍里的四号床。一号床名叫褚旭，是位货真价实的大少爷，属于那种家里有矿、不好好学习就得被迫回去继承家业的类型。顾白读书少认不全字，见面后第一句话就是犹犹豫豫地问，“那个，请问你的姓是读zhě吗？”

褚旭像是碰到过很多次这种情况，淡定地正准备开口，却被二号床清清冷冷地截过话头：“这个字用作姓名时一般读chǔ。”这里插播一下二号床情况，这位有个古言小说男主的名字----桑子瑜，高冷大学霸一个，是他所在专业考进来分数最高的，据说是高考发挥严重失常了，要不然人家有实力冲刺清北。

“褚旭，储蓄？”顾白憋笑憋得辛苦。

褚旭这人虽然长得帅又有钱，但为人是半点臭毛病都没有，微笑着点头：“对，我在家里的小名是储蓄罐，你要是乐意以后也可以这么叫我。”

“好的储蓄罐，没问题储蓄罐。”说话的不是顾白，是他们的三号床，魏灜舟，这厮长着一张暖男脸，看着清清爽爽温柔阳光，实际上是个切开黑，嘴巴毒得很，和褚旭不大对付。

这种互相看不惯在第一天就见了端倪，褚旭听见他说的话以后瞬间变脸：“我同意你叫了？我刚是只准了顾白叫！”

......好吧，这位大少爷确实还是有那么点性格缺陷的，可能是因为从小就拿着霸道总裁剧本，说的话偶尔会特别强势霸道。

他们宿舍，除了顾白以外的仨，名字都挺难记，反正顾白这个没记性的整整花了一礼拜才把名字记牢并且和人脸对上号。他三个舍友倒是在第一天就记住了这个长相最多能算干净、扔进人群就捡不太回来的舍友，而且对他都蛮不错，顾白于是乎很羞愧，天天念经似的在嘴里叨唠：“一号床叫褚旭，二号床叫桑子瑜，三号床叫魏灜舟，一号床叫......”

顾白真心实意地感叹过：“你们的名字一个个起得真有水准，不像我，我名字是爸妈瞎翻词典，随手戳了一个单字，就这么出炉的。”

魏灜舟这个表面暖男笑着安慰：“没有啦，你名字也很好啊，顾这个姓可是言情小说男主标配，顾白这名字听着也好听。我们宿舍还有个叫储蓄罐呢，你说是不是？”

顾白嗅出了后半句里的火药味，支支吾吾地想转移话题。

褚旭和魏灜舟这明里暗里不知较了多少回劲了，此时也不恼，笑呵呵地说：“是啊，怎么样，顾白夸我这名儿起得有水准呢。”

俗话说三个女人一台戏，可谁成想男生宿舍戏怎么也这么多，难倒因为是都是文科男？顾白高中也住宿，那会儿他舍友都是大大咧咧的，一起偷摸玩游戏看闲书建立的革命友谊，他本以为大学也会这样，结果是他天真了。

宿舍里一般只有三人，因为大学霸桑子瑜常年泡图书馆，基本都是要闭馆以后才回来，而他们也不时兴熬夜，早早熄灯睡觉，是战火通宵的男生宿舍一股清流，人送外号6栋第一养生宿舍。

这学校里宿舍是混专业的，但除了褚旭这家里有公司要继承的学的是经管，其他都是语言类专业。

顾白不出意外以后会成为一名语文老师，他成绩一般长相一般，但有个不为人知的小小癖好，他是个从未和别人约过实践的被。至于怎么确定属性的，那是因为他从小就爱看男主角被虐剧情，然后把自己代入，甚至有时候感觉上来了还能把自己代入女主......由于迈不过心理的坎和出于安全考虑，他只DIY过，连网调都不敢去约。

他本以为自己会DIY一辈子，毕竟觉得自己来的体验也挺不错，但他万万没想到他会被舍友发现爱好和属性。

起因完完全全得怪他自个儿，是顾白心痒手贱忍不住在宿舍里DIY，虽说这学校宿舍是上床下桌的类型，他们四个又都买了深色的床帘，彼此都很注重隐私，但耐不住那个声音和床的抖动啊！

头几次顾白小心翼翼，再三确认宿舍没人了才敢上床，把拉链床帘全拉上，不透一丝光，然后他才敢掏出耳机一边看小视频一边DIY，耳机还不敢塞两只耳朵，要留一只出来听外面动静，一有不对马上停。他用的是一把长戒尺，sp专用的，平日里就放在床上，卡在床头缝里，神不知鬼不觉。

弄了几次后，顾白胆子渐渐大了，慢慢敢放开了搞。

这天是礼拜六，但桑子瑜照例去了图书馆，顾白和他同在语言学院里，只能仰望他高居榜首的大名，膜拜一下学神的成绩，再然后感慨一下人家的勤奋刻苦，接着......该干啥干啥，吃吃喝喝玩玩，悄悄看看小视频小文章什么的。

褚旭和魏灜舟这俩在学校里不缺女孩子追，但仍保持单身，绝对不去掺和感情纠纷，他们的日常也就是陪顾白宅在宿舍，打两把不常玩的游戏。但今儿不知怎么了，他俩居然少见地达成一致想去图书馆找桑大学霸，说是也要开始好好学习了，还热情地邀请顾白一道去图书馆写作业。

顾白心思滴溜转了一圈，想起堆积如山的未完成作业，还有难得的DIY机会，万分艰难地下了决定，昧着良心微笑说不了你们去吧，我作业都写完了。

不疑有他，两人也没多说，就这么出了门，并且表示他们会在外面吃午饭。

顾白按捺着等待了十分钟，确认他们走远，内心雀跃着蹭蹭蹭踩上楼梯柜，一下子扑进柔软的床铺里，不急着干别的，先是抱着被子美美翻了几个身，伸伸懒腰。而后打开手机里秘密的文件夹，挑了一个珍藏的视频，看了起来，他不喜欢视频里的被发出太多呻吟，因为那会影响他听道具落在肉体上的声音，当然，叫得好听的例外。

把被子乱糟糟团了团，垫在自己肚子下面，让臀部抬高，顾白抽出藏在床缝里的戒尺就啪啪自己打了起来。微妙的疼痛感熨帖着他的心，情绪上涌带得身体都愈渐燥热，他肆无忌惮地用气音喘息，他们宿舍四面墙上都贴了隔音海绵，褚旭这位千金大少爷的土豪手笔，不用担心会被隔壁的耳朵听去。

视频里的漂亮小姐姐叫得正酥，顾白自己喘得也来劲，浑然忘我，直至长达二十多分钟的视频放完他才恋恋不舍地放下戒尺，满足地呼气，准备翻个面先躺会儿再决定要不要继续来。

结果他看见了两张脸，直勾勾地盯着他什么都没穿的身体看，神情都很复杂。他们不是别人，正是本该在图书馆和桑子瑜一起学习的，褚旭、魏灜舟，顾白的好舍友。

时间仿若静止......

顾白差点两眼一翻就背过去了，手忙脚乱地把压在身底下的被子扯过来盖，缩到床角瑟瑟地颤，活像个扫黄被抓现行的。他方才委实太投入了，耳机音量调得又大，连他们什么时候回来的都不知道，也没听见床帘拉开的声音，遑论知道他们什么时候开始看的。

楼梯柜连在两张床之间，窄小非常，褚旭蹲在最上面一阶，魏灜舟勉强以一个扭曲的姿势呆在下面一阶，顾白床里的东西一览无余。

还是魏灜舟先说话了，他这个嘴皮子厉害的家伙难得熄了火，竟磕磕巴巴：“呃......我们不是故意，是褚大千金少爷说他想回来换个手机拿，所以我们......然后听见你在床上，呃，那个，叫......我们以为你出什么事了，很担心，就......你滴，明白？”

褚旭也少有地没抗议千金少爷这个称谓，尴尬地点头。

顾白此时很想驾鹤去了，一了百了，省的以后在舍友面前再也抬不起头，他无精打采：“你们不会以为我是变态吧？”

“不会，你放心，我们肯定不说出去。”褚旭霸气地发言，“此事天知地知你知我知还有小三知，要是哪天泄露出去了你尽管来找我，我帮你收拾小三这只管不住嘴的。”是的，小三代指魏灜舟，这是褚旭为了报复他的嘴贱而想出的称呼。

魏灜舟压根没去听上面一阶蹲着的人说话，垂下眉眼，对着顾白低低一笑：“你啊，其实我们早就知道了，你是被对吧，这有什么的，我们也是那圈子里的。”

语言学院女多男少，比例接近八比一，一个班上最多四五个男生......好像扯远了，总之有很多女孩子说魏灜舟长得好看，笑起来暖心窝，什么让人如沐春风，看一眼就觉得心都要化了，吹得一套套的。

顾白那颗快蹦出嗓子眼的心稍微安了回去，他想着魏灜舟这厮看着清秀羸弱的，也该是个被吧，像是找到了组织，他感动地说：“是吗，真是缘分啊，让我猜猜，褚旭你应该是主，而灜舟，你该和我一样是个被吧？”

魏瀛洲脸瞬间黑了黑，和煦的笑容也变得勉强了起来：“你怎么会觉得......我是被？”

顾白脑子乱得不行：“你们能不能，先让我穿个衣服？”

褚旭此时又现编了一套霸道总裁剧本，握着顾白被子一角，强势地扯开：“DIY哪有实践爽，听我的，都听我的，干脆现场来个实践得了，我技术绝对一流。”他想了想，又说，“我们都认识这么久了，安全性和保密性都信得过，你放心，要是魏瀛洲这厮敢对外乱说，我就在圈子里宣扬他花心他乱搞。”

顾白没跟上过快的剧情发展，呆了呆。

魏瀛洲的笑容已经彻底消失，他唇线绷起时，表情特别有压迫感：“同意不同意？” 

顾白看着两个贴心好舍友，完全被带着跑了，点下了头。

魏瀛洲竟然一下子沉了脸，进入角色，以命令的语气说：“下来，跪好。”

他们的宿舍铺了地毯，也是褚旭大少爷的土豪手笔，跪着不算难受，舍友还帮他开了暖空调怕他冷着。褚旭和魏瀛洲暗地里用眼神较劲，还是褚旭发挥行动派风格，直接一把拉开自己那边的柜子，取出一大箱琳琅满目的道具来，温馨地问看傻了的顾白：“想要哪个？”

顾白红着脸挑了三样。

褚旭心情复杂地看着他挑的三个道具，不知道顾白是不懂呢，还是个吃重度的。

小红小绿小黑，真厉害。

褚旭好心提醒：“这几样打上来都特别痛，你确定？”

顾白略一犹豫，还是点了头：“确定。”

褚旭挑眉：“那我先挨个来五下让你体验。”

顾白期待的实践终于开始了，他是跪趴在地毯上的，臀部高高撅起，先前自我DIY了许久，虽则手劲不大，却也制造出浅淡且均匀的红。

褚旭审视了一番自己舍友的身材，还算可以，因为宅，肤色比较浅，虽然没什么成型的肌肉，但也算身量匀称。他先拿了小红，掂两下塑胶板，出其不意拍了上去。

第一下他拍得狠，让尖锐的疼痛瞬间传达，痛得顾白闷闷哼出声，褚旭给足时间让他体验全过程，直到疼痛渐渐减弱消失，充分品尝过余味。接下来四下连得紧，板子落肉的声响都分不清晰，模糊在了一块，只有制造出的肿痕说明褚旭究竟下了多大的手劲。

才这么五下，顾白就快疼出眼泪，可他不想喊停，心理上得到了诡异的欢愉，甚至隐隐期待接下来的道具带给他的体验。

下一个是小绿，没什么特别新奇的，就是疼，褚旭匀速拍完五下，停了半分钟左右，等待痕迹再浮些上来，臀部的红再深些。此时顾白的姿势都歪扭了，手指抓着绒毛地毯，足趾也半蜷，处于紧绷状态。他闭着眼睛在忍，发丝垂下，褚旭意外发现他侧颜还挺好看，隐忍乖巧，让人想再多欺负，又想保护。

褚旭是个可严可温柔的主，得看对象是什么样的，面对朝夕相处的室友，他终究没太忍心。最后是一把镂空圆孔的漆黑戒尺，褚旭放慢了拍的速度，于是能观赏到肿痕叠加的过程，臀肉先是被压得发白，而后迅速红透，想也不用想已经被打得发烫，连带着顾白的脸也烧得慌。

这十五下姑且算热身，褚旭说：“体验结束，你还是坚持要这三样？要知道你一旦确定下来，后续就是我掌握主动权，不管怎么拍你都不许拒绝。当然----定个安全词。”他两秒内想好安全词，“老公，嗯，对，就这个，记住了？好了我知道你记住了。”

顾白“啊？”了一声，张了张嘴，被褚旭加快的语速堵了回去：“回到原来的问题，确定要这三样？”

顾白只有点头的份。

褚旭实在是个霸道总裁且小孩子脾气的主，这三样他轮着来，因为观察到顾白在先前的体验中似乎最怕小红，于是抄着小红给他来了顿狠的，把他臀肉打得红肿透亮，比原先还饱满。顾白不知所措，只知道咬着唇忍，可实在太痛了，他后来小声呜咽着，那声音都快接近抽泣。

将两瓣白桃拍成熟透模样，褚旭是个比较随性散漫的人，也没去数自己拍了几下，看着都红得泛紫淤青了，上前捏了几把顾白的臀，查看肿块情况。被别人触碰臀部，顾白羞得满脸通红，自觉以后无法再直面舍友。 

不算严重，于是乎褚旭换了那把戒尺，大力挥舞了一轮，拍出纤细的紫红楞印，也成功把顾白拍哭了。

顾白觉得自己人生中就没那么丢脸过，想找纸巾擦擦眼泪，但想到褚旭还没说结束，又不敢动。

还是一边旁观的魏暖男细心，给他抽了纸巾，还帮他上了药，建议：“你回床上趴着休息会儿吧，我们等会儿可以回个锅。” 

什么？！还要挨打，顾白眼泪都要吓回去了，但他这两个舍友都是主，他既然都给褚旭拍了，没理由不给魏瀛洲拍，这莫名其妙的雨露均沾想法也不知怎么回事。他硬着头皮答应下来，却发现自己跪了太久，膝盖都僵麻了，一起身差些趔趄摔倒，还是魏瀛洲扶住了他，帮他上了床。

顾白带着自己两瓣肿成红馒头的臀上了床，拉好床帘，趴在床上静静发酵，他期间好奇地伸手去摸自己的屁股，受伤的皮肉还有些发热，被手掌的温度激得又疼了几分。

他不敢再碰，睡了个不安生的午觉，好在他早上起得就晚，算是吃了顿早午饭，不太饿，只是身后的疼痛让他睡不好，而他又是个睡觉喜欢翻身的，一旦饱经折磨的臀压到床铺，他能一激灵疼醒。

断续睡到了快吃晚饭的前夕，他伸展了一下四肢，不太情愿地下床，就对上魏瀛洲“等你很久了”的眼神，那眼神跟见到猎物出没的狼似的。显然对方等待回锅等了多时，就盼着此刻到来。

“褚旭呢？”顾白挣扎着环顾一圈，发现宿舍里就他们两个，呼救无门。

“给我们两带饭去了。”魏瀛洲回答了他，简洁明了地说，“开始吧。”

顾白认命地想再跪到地毯上去，被魏瀛洲阻止了，让他正对着椅背站直，弯下腰，双手握住两边扶手。顾白眼角余光瞥到魏瀛洲也拎出一箱和褚旭惶不多让的道具来，选了一根鞭类，顾白看不出材质，只能感觉到应该挺贵的。

他的伤晾了这么些时候，已从新鲜的红转变成青紫色泽，魏瀛洲是个颇为重度的主，知道不能把臀峰以外的地方打太狠，就专朝着臀峰处下手，在原先的疼痛上再添一笔。他握着手里沉甸甸的鞭子甩了几下就觉得不行，顾白的泪花又被疼痛逼出来了，看着好不可怜，得换个轻点的。

魏瀛洲选了散鞭，这种工具疼痛级别不高，但用在回锅时别有滋味，只一甩，接触皮肤的同时将痛楚密集地炸碎，烙出许许多多细红的条痕。

顾白瑟缩着想躲避乱窜的痛感，带着椅子都往前挪了一小段距离，结果就听见魏瀛洲压低的声音：“你躲什么？不准动。”

这声音，魏瀛洲生气了......顾白老老实实，一动都不敢动了。

魏瀛洲一五一十拿散鞭拍了二十下暂做惩戒，微笑着警告他的小被：“我接下来再拍你五十下，事先说好，你要是再乱动，我就重新开始，拍够数了为止。”

顾白被这数目吓了吓，僵住了，都不敢有大幅度的颤抖，散鞭一条条打在紧绷的臀肉上，其痛更甚，顾白都要埋怨自己，怎么就答应下来了。可他确实有觉得爽到，和DIY完全不同，心里爽开了花，不知足地想要被更粗暴地对待，狠狠重重地拍上他已经肿胀的臀。

那点乱七八糟的心思作怪，明明可以一动不动完成五十下，可他故意装作不小心挪动了一下，忐忑又雀跃地看了看魏瀛洲的神色，不知对方有没有看出他的小心思。

魏瀛洲暖暖一笑：“如你所愿，五十下重来。”

拍到最后，臀上的痛都麻木了，不再尖利地扎着顾白，转化成一种奇妙的酥麻，竟然很令他着迷，果然自己是个贪心的家伙。

还剩十来下的时候，门开的响动传来，顾白以为是褚旭给他们带饭回来了，没多想，也没抬头免得被判定为乱动，他可经受不起再一轮五十下了。

魏瀛洲也没显露异样，力道不减地拍完，只是怎么迟迟不来给他上药，他已经不配魏暖男这项服务了吗？顾白疑惑地抬起脑袋，转头去看，结果发现刚刚进门的是他们宿舍二号床，本该在图书馆奋战到闭关的桑子瑜学霸。

顾白今天一天受的惊吓足够多，懵着头脑若无其事地坐到椅子上，却忘了自己还没穿衣服，也忘了自己肿大了一圈的屁股，挨上硬木的椅面，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。

桑子瑜看他的眼神奇怪，在他和魏瀛洲之间扫视了一圈，最后回到顾白这边，高冷地问：“你和他们两个都实践了？”顾白还没来得及说什么，又听大学霸问，“就没想着找我？”

顾白都要以为他在吃醋，想开个玩笑缓解气氛：“你这语气怎么这么幽怨......等等，你也是......个主？”

世界上有这种巧合吗？一个宿舍刚好都有某些秘密的小爱好，偏偏三个都是主救他一个被，而且这三位看着都不是缺实践对象的人啊，他顾白何德何能。

桑子瑜问魏瀛洲：“你结束了？”

魏瀛洲摆出经典的皮笑肉不笑表情：“结束了，我奉劝你可轻点，今天小白和我们实践了很久、很久。”

桑子瑜接受了他话里的挑衅，坐上自己的椅子，指着自己膝盖对顾白说：“趴上来。”

顾--毫无自知之明--团宠--白对自己这位学霸舍友从来敬畏有加，不敢直视他的学霸光辉，哆哆嗦嗦犹豫了很久，还是苦着脸趴了上去。

OTK的姿势，那用的工具八成是......

桑子瑜的手曾被顾白近距离端详过，生得白净修长，好看得很，没想到有一天这么好看的手会用来打他屁股。顾白在前面两次实践中彻底爽过了，也疼够了，这会儿剩下的只有羞耻，他听着清脆的巴掌声，恨不能掩面而逃，麻木的痛感忽然活过来那样，重新彰显出存在感。顾白都要担心了，这得多久才能消啊，他周一上课的时候还能有好日子过吗？

没成想桑子瑜是最心狠手辣的，直把顾白拍得啜泣求饶，呜呜咽咽地说：“疼......”

拿手打是最能掌控力道的，毕竟打太重手也疼，这边桑子瑜倒没太大感觉，估计是因为顾白受过太多摧残，红肿油亮的臀太过敏感所致。

“不准再有下次。”桑子瑜抢了褚旭的霸总剧本，难得用这种强硬的语气跟顾白说话，“听见没？”

顾白泪眼朦胧地一叠声应下，即使他不是很懂桑子瑜到底什么意思，下次不准再干嘛，是不准约实践还是不准跟褚旭魏瀛洲他们实践。

他只知道今天他太疼了，也太过满足了。

享受了大学霸的上药服务，顾白连饭都及不上吃，疲累地又上床休息了。

还会有下次的，他下次还敢！

end.


End file.
